Life Saver
by Lenio
Summary: Melanie, a young maid working on a fake curise ship, she isn't intrested in love, or at least thats what she says... Will the team captain leave her to the watery depts of will he be her only Life Saver? RyogaxOC! Oneshot


Life Saver– Ryoga Echizen

I'm a fake maid working on a fake ship, my whole life was fake, just fake, like plastic, and my life always have been, ever since I started working with Sakurafubuki he was a money freak lets say. If I lose just as much as 10 cents he cracks it at me! Oh, and then there was the tennis team, oh god! All my friends who I work with are constantly swooning over them, especially Echizen, god! What is so good about him! I can't seem to grasp the concept.

Anyway let me tell you a bit about myself, I'm Melanie Amma, 18 years of age and am the youngest of the group of maids. Now I know the next thing I'm about to say is so stupid, since I'm working on a ship that travels to the ocean constantly, but I'm afraid of water.

Yep, hard to believe, huh? Well it all happened when I was 15, I was here to become a maid and all of my friends wanted to be here, so I though: what the heck who cares! It was after then I realized that they where there for the tennis team, the group of cute guys which matching looks to kill any girl…all except me.

I was so hurt that day, I had left everything behind to go there and in the end it was all quiet stupid. That night I brawled my eyes out on the side of the ship, looking into the deep water around us, a boundary I hated. Soon after I decided to stop looking, since it was already late in the evening, and the wind was cold now. I decided to go past the pool in to my bedroom, I walking ever so quietly hoping not too wake anyone up, but I accidentally slipped.

I splashed into the pool of water my clothers and hair enfolding me into a muddle under the water. I struggled trying to reach the surface, but without luck. I was faint, no oxygen left in my body to move. But suddenly out of no where (not that I could see that much), I felt a hand on mine, tugging me, pulling my up towards the surface, I tired my best to help that person, but I was too weak. And as I broke for air at the surface I passed out.

So that's the story, now I can't stand water, well… I drink it, but I don't swim or do anything connected to large bodies of water, and I still don't know who my mysterious swimmer is…

Anyways back to the present, today some school's tennis regulars are on the ship and all of us had to serve them, what a pain. I think the school's called Seigaku, there here to play against our regulars, well obviously Sakurafubuki isn't gonna let them win, he's always greedy for money. Good luck to them...

"Melanie-chan!" My friend Hanon called out, unlike me she loves the water and the tennis regulars.

"Ah…Hanon-chan! What is it?" I asked snapping out of my daydream

"The guest tennis team! How cute are they!" she squealed in excitement.

I on the other hand sighed and shook my head ever so slightly, Hanon is boy crazy, ever since I met her, like the other girls and my friends that work here, they all came for the same reason. Two words Tennis. Team.

"Mou…Melanie-chan! Why don't you look excited?" she asked, her smile fading.

"*sigh* the same reason always, I'm not interested" I said looking down, she pouted and went off to serve another customer, who were waiting. I looked around the diner, no one needed any help though. I looked down again, I always lied, I isn't really that I wasn't interested, but I always thought, who would want a fake maid, in a fake ship. They would probably rather a nice, innocent and sweet girl from the real world. Not someone who works on a fake, old ship by some rich evil guy.

Ok, I have a confession to make, I do like someone, Echizen Ryoga, the tennis teams captain. Ok, I know what I said about him earlier, about me not being able to stand and him and all, just…Don't ask why! I'm just gonna tell you how it happened…I… it all happened that one day…

-FlashBack-

I had just finished my shift of dishwashing, and was packing up slowly. It was pretty late and I wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. As I finished, I closed the door behind me and locked it shut, and started the walk down the many corridors of the ship. I stopped a little way before my door as I saw a shadow cross, I turned and suddenly gasped, right there was a man, tall smirking down at me, he wasn't really bulky, but probably strong enough to throw my frail figure off the ship. My eyes widen and he lowers himself to my height level, and gently tips my chin up.

"Well, well, well… who do I have here?" the man smirks. You snatch your face from his grasp

"Who are you?" I asked rather sharply, sudden he pins me to the wall both hands by my face, I gasp, but suddenly glare at the same time.

"You wanna come and have a drink with me?" He asked, still with a smirk, knowing I was terrified.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I yelled into his face, but this only seemed to get him more excited.

"Now, now…I won't take no for an answer!" he yelled the last part, making me wince. I'm not gonna act brave ok? I was terrified of what that man was gonna do to me, I never had this problem before…but why tonight? Why! Why! I was thinking those words over and over again in my head the whole time. Until…

"Oi! That's not the proper way to treat a lady!" and deep voice called out, the man looked up.

"Who's there?" He asked in his raspy voice, by then my heart was hammering in my chest that I thought it was gonna explode!

"The names Echizen Ryoga, tennis team captain, now I suggest you let go of the young lady" He spoke calmly, I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. I was pretty surprised right then, you see I didn't know that he would ever consider helping me. The next thing that happened was too fast for me to process, all of a sudden of can feel the mans grip loosen and I then I was free. I pressed myself against the wall and watched what happened next. It turned out that Ryoga had kicked the mans legs making him fall and then sudden grabbed his arm and threw him over his head. The man got up, shaken and stumbled off, and Ryoga slowly walked up to me smirking. I only just took breaths trying to calm myself down.

"You ok?" He asks softly, I looked up and nodded meekly.

"Ah…ok…I'd better go…" I quietly mumbled, before walking off. Only to be stopped when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. His hand curved around my waist and my eyes widened when I saw how close our faces were.

"Wha-!" I spoke slightly alarmed

"He. You forgot to thank me" He smirked at me again

"Oh, Than-" But I was cut off when he brushed his lips against my cheek, and my cheeks flooded with colour as I felt my face boil.

Yeah, so that when he laughed and walked off! Yes! WALKED OFF…urgh anyways, I guess from then on I just liked him, its like if some guy showed little affection you seem to think he likes you and then its actually you starting to like them. Damn…

-Your Room- (the POV has changed to Narrator aka ME!)

"*Yawn!* So tired…" You mumbled lying on your bed. Quietly you stand and go over to you desk at the corner of your room, taking out a small box. You opened it to find a picture, the only picture of your parents, who perished when you were only 2 and so you were sent to live with your uncle and aunt. You smiled sadly at the photograph. People say that you have your fathers eyes but your mother nose and hair, you sigh and put the photo back into the box, and the box into the drawer in the desk. Change into a pair of Pjs, crawl under your covers and fall asleep.

~The Next Day~

-The Tennis Match between Ryoma and Ryoga-

You were walking around everywhere, there was chaos wherever you looked, people running all over the place, with guns and knives.

"Hanon!" You called over to your friend

"Melanie-chan!" She ran over to you, when suddenly the ship jolted, both of you stumbled and griped onto the wall.

"Urgh! Melanie-chan, hurry! The ships sinking!" Hanon drags you though the ship where there's people pulling and pushing everywhere. You shove alone with Hanon trying to get though to the life boats. You see a few of the Seigaku regulars who have escaped earlier, trying to help everyone out.

'_So that was what the fuss was earlier…_' you thought.

Finally you reached the life boats, but just as your about to step onto one you stop.

"Melanie-chan?" Hanon asks you surprised

"H-Hanon, you go one without me! I'll be back!" and with that you run off, the truth was you were going to retrieve the photo of your parents, all the way back in your room. All the way at the base of the ship…

-Your Room-

You run into your room and fling the desk drawer open and rip the photo from the box, before hurrying towards the door. Only to have your breathing stop when you realized that it was locked, with no way to get out.

You panicked and slumped to the floor. Eyes wide, body froze to the floor sitting there motionless.

'_Oh god…_'

(With Ryoga)

He's lying there panting from his match, which had just ended, finally…he admitted defeat and slowly stood up

"Come on Chibisuke!" He looked up, to see smoke billowing from the ship.

"Get up! This place is dangerous! We'd better get out of here!" He pulls Ryoma to stand and starts dragging him trying to hurry him up. Ryoma staggers but gets up and both start running.

(With You)

You've been banging on the door a while now, trying to get out.

"HELLO! ANYONE OUT THERE!" You yelled hoping for someone to help, but there never was a reply, until…

-_**Crack!**_-

You turn to see the ceiling crack and collapse, then icy water start running down the walls of the corner in the room. You scream and bang even harder at the door, trying not to cry. You gasp as the icy water reaches to the height of your ankles, and before you know it tears start running down your cheeks and drip from your chin. You take in ragged breaths though the deep sobs trying to pull yourself together. It turns out that being the base of the ship the water had flooded the level above you from the side, then the floor had cracked which meant the water had started to flood into your small room, along with the other rooms, which didn't have people there…

(Ryoga!)

"Hurry up ok?" He's still dragging Ryoma along the corridors, Ryoma finally snaps out of his trance and both of you start running heading towards the life boats. But stop there when both of them realize there are none left, Ryoga groans and runs over to a cover, pulling it back he reveals a bike boat (or whatever they are called…you know what I'm talking about!)

"Get on!" Ryoma hesitates, but gets on quickly before Ryoga takes off.

(Back to you…)

The water was up to your waist by now, and you were trying hard to control your breathing, which came out in thin ragged gasps.

"Someone out there!" You yell feebly, feeling dizzy and weak. You had already given up hope, the water kept on rising no matter how hard you tried to stop it. It wouldn't clog up or anything. The tears had stopped but you were still trying to stop the low sobs coming from your mouth.

(Back to Ryoga)

He makes sure that Ryoma gets back safely to his team and then sets off to a life boat with his friends and the ships crew (well the ones that were innocent…). When he realizes someone's missing

"Where's Melanie?" Ryoga asks looking around the boat.

"Ryoga-sama! Melanie went to get something from her room…but she never came back" Answered Hanon in near tears, and before she knew he was back on the water bike and heading back to the half flooded ship.

(To you…again…)

"HELP! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" You scream at the locked door hopelessly, by the now the water was just below your chin, your limbs were freezing from the iciness. Your tear ducts started working again as tears once again streamed down your face, only to be cut off as the water rose about your face, cutting off your oxygen. You instantly closed your eyes, and started fading again.

'_Just like last time at the pool…only there's no one to save me…not even Ryoga…I wish I could have told him…_' and with that everything went black.

(Ryoga…)

"Urgh! Where is she!" He had been rushing around trying to remember where her room was. Finally he was at the base of the ship, his eyes widen when he sees that the whole flood has been flooded up to his ankles. Running down the hall he finally gets to the room where the waters coming from.

"No…" He looks around frantically, looking for something to break the door. An axe is hanging by the wall, in an emergency cupboard. He grabs it out and swings and smashes the sharp blade into the door, the door groans and a crack appears. Water starts leaking out, and in a matter of seconds the small crack is a huge hole with water gushing out of it. Ryoga, being pushed back by the sudden amount of icy liquid suddenly feels a different weight upon him.

"Melanie!" He gasps, and takes hold of her body lifting her face up, to make sure.

He looked at her horrified, she was pale, eyes closed, and her body was icy cold pressed against his, and her chest wasn't moving, meaning she wasn't breathing. He immediately starts CPR, pressing his lips against hers and breathing in his own hot ragged breaths.

'_No…please don't be-_' But his thoughts were cut off by a loud cough, from the girl in his arms, and suddenly more coughing…and water from her mouth she was vomiting out.

"*Cough!* What…*Cough!* Happened…?" She asks weakly, then her eyes widen at Ryoga holding onto her.

"Ryoga…?" She asks, but before she could finish her question, she was cut off by a pair and gentle lips on hers. She was so surprised but afterwards gently kissed back, slowly melting into the kiss. His hands both wrapped tightly around her waist, and hers around his neck. Soon they both broke for air.

"Melanie…I…L-love…you…" He mumbled gently, and she giggled

"Yeah…me too…" She smiled.

"You owe me for saving you 3 times now" He smirks again.

"3 times? I thought it was only 2!" You replied surprised.

"No…once for now, another for saving you from that bully and another for dragging you out of that _**pool**_!" Your stunned for a moment then reply

"I guess your really my** Life Saver**!"

~~~THE END~~~

Like it? It's the entry for the competition…Sorry for being kinda late…but I got it done

And sorry that its kinda long…

Ok, Gotta run! .


End file.
